Night Puzzle
by snmwordbender
Summary: The Painted Lady and Blue Spirit work together. Strange as it may seem. Updated.


**Night Puzzle**

-=-=-=-=- Zuko

I sped through the night, racing towards the sound of a person's terrified cries. My teeth were grit as I finally reached my destination.

There were seven of them. Seven against one.

Four stood off to the side talking in bored tones, not even seeming to care that a person, a young boy at that, was getting beat to pulp by the other guards. How could it not effect them? How could hearing the person's screams of pain not mean anything to them?

I tore the guards off the boy and whipped out my swords. The boy limped as he ran away while I starred down the men. I probably should have kept running, to get to Uncle, but I couldn't let those men chase after him and continue their fun...oh no, they would answer to me for making a child cry.

"Hey! What are you doing scum? You should leave while you have the chance. Otherwise we will have to make you," said one of the boy's attackers with an ugly grin. He looked dumb, idiotic even. Could he not tell how outmatched he was? Well, apparently not.

"Sir, isn't that the Blue Spirit?" asked one fools.

"The Blue Spirit eh? Well, that would get us a lot of money... Boys. Get him."

And, of course the blundering fools listened and tried to attack me. They split up and came at me from different sides, trying to divide my attention. The fools. They did not know what I was capable of, though I would gladly use that fact to my advantage.

They fell to the ground moments latter after I had hit them upset the head with the hilt of my swords. This was child's play.

The the others tried the same routine. Circling me. I could have growled as they started to firebend at me. I was not going to resort to my bending so soon. These fools - I would not call them anything else besides idiots as that is the only fit title - would reveal my bending! Yet, if I did not defend myself soon I would end up getting burnt.

What now?

-=-=-=-=-Katara

I healed a little boy, who had passed out from blood lost or pain, most likely from both. The poor thing. He woke up soon after the healing, and whispered a weak thank you. I questioned him, and he told me he had been saved by a hero. The guards had wanted his money, and when he wouldn't give it to them started to beat him up. Out of no where came the man, pulling the guards off of him, and allowing the boy to escape. I smiled, and sent the boy home before going to investigate the strange hero.

I was curious. Being curious always lead to trouble but that had never stopped me before. So when I came upon the man the boy had described surrounding by three firebenders, I did not run away. Heck no! I was ready to charge in and help. True, it probably wasn't a good idea to help a stranger, but at the moment is seemed only reasonable. I sent a water whip at one man, and he turned to face me. Fear suddenly etched into his face as he realized who I was.

I laughed, "Did you not know that when some one is in a danger, there is always a spirit nearby?"

I then knocked him out, showing little mercy before moving on to the next one. The little boy's hero, another masked being, lashed out fighting at the guards. Together we made a formidable pair. We worked in unison, as though we told each other aloud what to do next. Soon the others had also fallen to the ground. I then turned to the man and questioned him.

-=-=-=-=-Zuko

"What are you doing?" the Painted Lady questioned me as she glared at me with beautiful blue eyes, which for some reason seemed slightly familiar...

I remained silent. I didn't really want to say that I was running from some fire nation people who wanted to kill me. Death was in the air, I thought sarcastically. Yet, she wanted an answer. Demanded one, to the point where an ice dagger was held to my throat. Were all spirits so demanding? I was going to give some snappy reply when an arrow flew past my head.

"They found me!" with both said, we shared a look of surprise before mutually, silently agreeing to join forces so we could live another day.

-=-=-=-=- Katara

I couldn't help but wonder if I knew the person behind that mask but I had to brush that thought away as we ran for our lives.

We wove through building, dodged through allies, hoping to loose our deadly pursuers. They would not be evaded so easily though. And dang I was tired enough from helping my new found companion. Not to mention that fighting against long range weapons was significantly harder than hand-to-hand combat.

Quickly we raced to the water, it's welcoming strength pulling me forward.

"Hold on to me if you value your life," I warned the stranger as we raced to the shore. Stepping into the water he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. I waterbent us across the moonlit surface farther and father away from the Yu Yan.

-=-=-=-=- Zuko

I grabbed on tight not having time to give a second thought as I felt her propel us across the lake. What in my right mind made me want to help her in the first place? Now that I was actually free to ponder upon the question that I should have asked the moment we both needed to flee. In my defense it seemed liek a good idea at the time. I was really grateful now though that I hadn't knocked her out once we had escaped that village.

I observed our situation with a quick glance down at. Her warm waist securely held in my arms, or rather, my arms securely wrapped around her waist considering she was the one helping me at the moment. Her faint scent of fresh rain, mingled with that of human sweat drifted to my nose and was surprisingly not unappealing. Her tan skin was much darker than my own, once again striking me as familiar. Though it certainly couldn't be in a bad way. No, she was to pretty, I surely would have recognized her.

"Yup," I concluded, bringing myself back to my original thought, "Much better when conscious."

-=-=-=-=- Katara

I slowed us down as we reached the oncoming shore. My breath ragged from exerting my water bending. I looked at the figure as he slowly started to release me, almost hesitant. He gave me curt nod and I knew that would be all that I got for thanks. I gave a nod in return then looked out across the water and gasped.

"That's not good," I muttered

-=-=-=-=-=-=-Zuko

I followed her gaze after I heard the little exclamation, she nodded and I cursed under my breath. The Yu Yan were closing in on us incredibly fast; riding a machine fueled by fire bending. Not stopping to think I grabbed the spirit's hand and made a dash for the forest.

I had to give a tug on her a tug though before she started to follow, almost reluctantly. I guess I couldn't blame her. She probably wanted to beat those guys up as much as I did. That is, if spirits actually liked beating people up. Thankfully though she didn't argue as I lead us through the shadows.

-=-=-=-=-=-Katara

I let him guide me through the forest, though what I really wanted to was to go and kick some Yu Yan butt, big time. I knew though if I even tried that I didn't stand a chance. A small sigh of frustration escaped me, but I pushed aside my thoughts as my guide raced on faster and faster. Suddenly something whizzed past my ear. I growled and started to drag the masked man on, as he was momentarily distracted; looking at the arrow stuck firmly in the tree, exactly where my head had just been.

As I said before, long range weapons were troublesome to fight.

-=-=-=-=-=-Zuko

I felt her tug me out of my daze and I ran rapidly. I had to get us somewhere safer. The Yu Yan where too close for my liking. Especially since they just shot the spot where the lady's head had been. I suppressed a shudder at the thought of what just almost happen.

Could a spirit die from a human's arrow?

I really didn't want to stick around to find out.

-=-=-=-=- Katara

I had to wonder, even if it was absentmindedly considering we were running from such feared archers, why this person was helping me. And why he seemed to think the Yu Yan were after him too. Of course they would chase the painted lady. It was only reasonable considering all the trouble she, well I, had caused.

He must be another hero in disguise. It made sense. But who?

I didn't even know what his hero name was. Was he also impersonating a spirit as I was? Questions, questions and not enough answers.

Then again, that mask reminded her of an old story.

Oh yes, the Blue Spirit.

I could have smiled at the thought that we both chose spirits as our disguise but could not spare the energy to do so.

Oh well, at least one question had been answered.

-=-=-=-=- Zuko

_The Painted Lady_, I thought,_ she is much different than I imagined._

Said spirit kept guiding him through the forest, surprisingly fast. We were finally loosing the Yu Yan. Or they were just giving up. At the moment I didn't really care. As long as they were gone. Sure I hated the fact that I couldn't just go and fight them, and it made me feel like a coward. I refrained though.

First, because I had to make sure the lady was safe. My honor wouldn't allow me to let a lady be hurt. Secondly, because I knew logically that I was too tired to be able to fight them and win. Even though it was sensible, it still upset me.

All we could do was run.

-=-=-=-=- Katara

I ran to the next closet water source around that I could feel. Even though I was pretty sure the Yu Yan had given up pursuit, I had to be sure.

The Blue Spirit, I reasoned. No wonder the Yu Yan had wanted him. I heard stories about him and his feats. Even rumors that he was fire nation! It made me hope that not all the fire nation was evil. He was much different than I imagined.

More...well, human I suppose. I guess it was obvious he was human, but he didn't seem so mystical as though stories had described him to be. Though, I had to admit that he was still very mysterious.

-=-=-=-=- Zuko

We kept running. I could see a waterfall up ahead. Of course, the Painted Lady gained power from the water. It was only reasonable. My legs were growing tired, and that is a feat considering I am very fit. Though, I haven't been doing my katas as often as I should I admit...

We were coming to a stop when I felt my legs give out, and I fell my to my disgrace. Even worse, I had forgot to let go of the Painted Lady's hand, in result, she tumbled to the ground with me.

-=-=-=-=-=-Katara

I feel on top of him, increasingly glad it was pitch black out for I could feel my face burning, being able to feel the muscles the formed under his clothes. It was strange being so close to a boy. Aang and Sokka were more like brothers, so that was different. Shyly, my eyes strayed to meet his. I then gasped.

"I don't know if you happened to notice, but yes I am human so can you stop gaping at me now?" the teenager asked, seemingly uncomfortable under my scrutiny.

I would have blushed again but I was still shocked as I looked at his face -his mask discarded on the ground. I managed to whisper his name, "Zuko."

-=-=-=-=-Zuko

I was trying to find a way to get up but then froze and asked, "Do I know you?"

The beautiful lady was still atop of me. I could feel the slightly tremble shuddering through her body. At this I knew she was no spirit. Though I should have known before.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice low and even, though I made no effort to hide the threat in my voice.

She then stopped her trembling and stood straight up, glaring at me. The sudden change in attitude was somewhat unsettling, but then again this whole night had just been unbelievably odd. My thoughts on the abnormality of the evening turned night was interrupted by her saying, "You know who I am Your Highness. But we'll just have to wait and see if you can figure out my identity."

She smirked, and leaned in so fast I didn't know what was happening until I felt her lips brush against my cheek, with a quick, "Thanks for helping," and turning lightning fast, she started to run across the water, leaping up the waterfall and disappearing out of sight. I was left utterly confused as I asked myself, "When did I ever met some one that...?"

Many adjectives popped into my head: strong, brave, unbelievable, odd, beautiful, kind, stubborn, smart... all of them correct but not quite what he was looking for.

But then came a whispered thought.

_Extraordinary._

Yes. That was the word.

-=-=-=-=-Katara

I ran across the water silently congratulating myself for having left Zuko with a puzzle he may never solve. I replayed the events of that night in my head, baffled at the strength the fire prince had. I had never really had a chance to see his fighting considering I was the one he was fighting for the most part, but seeing him, I was in awe. As much as I hated to admit it. He was good.

I had to smirk though at the thought that as good as he was, he only bested me that one time at the northern water tribe. I was weak then though. My smirk grew as I realized that I now knew I had it in me to beat him now.

As good as he was, I was now his equal.

The thought was thrilling.

-=-=-=-=-Zuko

Who was she? She was gorgeous, and strong, and brave.

_Really_, I wondered, _How could I already know her?_

I started to reason off who she could be.

Not a true spirit that I could tell. The way she talked to me, when there was slight fear in her voice. No definitely not a spirit.

I walked off to the cave where Uncle and I were staying. An absent thought of thanks for the mysterious lady having taken me - granted it was unknowingly - to the island that his and uncle and I were staying on. Thanks to her, I did not have to worry about trekking a far distance before he could safely close my eyes and rest.

I was debating whether or not to tell him. Then again, should I try and ask for his help he would only give me some twisted and eccentric response that would be even harder to decipher than the identity of the Painted Lady.

As I neared the cave I came upon the resolution that I _would_ solve that puzzle that was that of the Painted Lady.

Besides, it couldn't be that hard. Right?

* * *

**Author's note: The Yu Yan are the amazing archers that could hit a fly from a hundred marks away. (Not sure if that is the correct measurement sorry.) Sorry if the characters are a little OCC. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
